Item Rarity
Overview In Initium, some categories of Items - such as Weapons and Armour - come in a wide range of rarities, colour-coded for your convenience (like in many other MMORPGs). The general rule in game is that the rarer the item, the more powerful it is (although there are some exceptions which we will shortly come to). At either end of the scale, the most common and thus the least-powerful items are colour-coded GREY; whereas the most powerful and rarest items (also called Epics) are PURPLE. In between are a number of other categories, so that the entire scale, from most common/least powerful to rarest/most common is: GREY -> WHITE -> BRONZE -> GOLD -> PURPLE It is important to note however that the powers (and hence the associated statistics) of these categories overlap slightly, and as these statistics are randomly generated over a range, it may well be the case that a WHITE item is slightly more powerful and thus better for your current situation than the associated BRONZE version. Likewise, not all Epics are created equally too, and some may not be worth the time taken to find them! Item rolls Let us first look at a couple of examples of typical items from the Early game to illustrate this. Then we will examine a typical epic item by way of contrast. The first item we will look at is the humble [[Leather Cap|'Leather Cap']]. '''One of the first pieces of armour you will usually pick up in your adventuring career and often dropped from Brigands, it comes in two versions: '''GREY and WHITE: As you can see, overall, whilst the WHITE version has overall slightly better statistics, the Damage Reduction rating is barely above that of the GREY version. Always make sure to check if the new item you have obtained is actually better! The next item we will look at will also illustrate this splendidly. Hardened Leather Gloves '''are usually found quite early in game from certain undead mobs such as the Skeletal Scout, these come in three versions, '''WHITE, BRONZE, and rarely, GOLD: As you can see from the side-by-side comparison, even the GOLD 'version has much less ''Damage Reduction than the 'WHITE '''version even almost all the other statistics are better. Choose your items carefully for the situation or combat you find yourself in, as your life will depend on it! Epic Items Now let's finish by looking at a typical Epic/'PURPLE Item. [[Fate's Call|'Fate's Call']] is a powerful shortspear that can be dropped very infrequently by Skeletal Scouts (just like the Hardened Leather Gloves above). Epic Items are hand-crafted by the developers, content developers, or even the community, and often come with atmospheric descriptions to emphasize the point that these items are extremely rare - you could play for months without coming across one, and if they are for sale than they often go for millions of gold. Count yourself lucky if you find one! That all said, if you look at the example given above, and compare it with the possible statistics that it could have rolled, the one above isn't as powerful as it could be. Don't just assume that because its purple, its good! Alternate Rarities Sometimes, items with a green name will be linked in chat. This means that the item was Customized by a player, changing the art, name and flavor text. Effectively, that item is unique. In addition, items with blue names circulate. These items have either strength or intelligence modifiers, and are therefore considered "magical". Category:Mechanics